WrestleMania Mystery
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Scooby wins a video game contest and Jo's cousin Spinelli comes to town, everyone takes a vacation to visit the one and only WWE City to meet several wrestling superstars such as John Cena and Kane. However, they must be careful as they are warned about a beast of the city known as Vicious the Ghost Bear who fought a legend over 100 years ago and is back for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

At the Elliot house's, in the backyard, Jo and Autumn were training Spinelli who was punching a bag with a picture of Randall Weems from her hometown.

"That's it, Spin, just punch it," Jo coached her cousin. "Release that anger!"

Autumn gave two thumb's up with a smile to her foster cousin. Spinelli nodded and punched the punching bag with all her might.

"You're doing great, Spin!" Jo praised.

"I'm releasing some anger that I've kept bottled up for years." Spinelli smiled, proud of herself.

"You shouldn't keep it bottled up, look at Autumn." Jo said.

Autumn then karate chopped a board in half and bowed like a ninja warrior.

"And look at me," Jo smirked before kicking a tree down. "I release my anger on those who annoy me to death AKA Sarah."

Spinelli laughed as this was a lot of fun for her.

* * *

"I had four biscuits and then I ate one, then I only had three~" Cindy randomly sang to herself as she skipped down the street with a bag of groceries with a lot of food in it.

"Hey, you're right, Jo, this is fun!" Spinelli's voice beamed to her cousin.

"That voice," Cindy suddenly looked nervous. "Please tell me it isn't who I think it is."

"Anything for you, cous." Jo chuckled.

"Yeah, it is..." Cindy said to herself as she then walked off with the groceries. "Okay, Cindy, just pretend you're not in Jo Elliot's property and just get home so you can watch WrestleMania on Pay-Per-View."

"WrestleMania, man, this is gonna be the best event ever!" Spinelli cheered out of excitement.

"I know," Jo agreed. "Even Autumn is ready."

"Come on, come on," Cindy struggled. "I'm almost home and everything will be okay as long as she doesn't see me."

"Hey, Butler!" Jo called.

"SHOOT!" Cindy gritted through her teeth then turned around with a nervous smile. "Hey, Jo, what's up?"

"I smell meat in that bag." Jo said to her.

"Uh, yeah, Mom and Dad are visiting Aunt Rita, so it's just me and Penn this weekend..." Cindy smiled nervously. "He said if I bought the food, he'd pay for the cable."

"We're hungry!" Jo told her.

"But Jo, this food is for me and Penn." Cindy replied.

"Learn to share!" Jo grabbed the grocery bag to take the meat out.

"Man, I hope Penn doesn't get mad like when he lost on Who Wants to be a Millionaire," Cindy sighed. "Jo, please, I need that food back or else Penn will be mad with me!"

Jo and Spinelli took out the meat.

"Hey, I promised Penn I'd make him a hero sub sandwich with that..." Cindy pouted. "I had to take a number and wait in a line for three hours! Come on, you guys, that was very rude of you!"

Jo gave the bag back. "You can have the raw vegetables."

"Gee, thanks, Penn's definitely not gonna sit on me for this." Cindy glared as she took the bag back.

"What are you waiting for, an ice cream truck?" Spinelli scoffed. "Get going."

* * *

Cindy just walked away nervously before she would get in any more trouble. She then came home and took out the groceries and put them in their right places as she stood on a chair to reach certain high places.

"There you are," Penn said to her before looking around the food. "Where's the meat?!"

"Now, before you do anything rash, it was Jo and Spinelli's fault," Cindy told him. "They ate all of the meat."

"Cindy, I need my proteins!" Penn complained.

"I know, but they took it!" Cindy told him. "Besides, you need to lose some weight, some cheese and vegetables will be good for you." she then handed him a stock of broccoli.

"How could you let them take it?!" Penn asked.

"Duh!" Cindy replied. "If you haven't noticed, Penn, I didn't want two of the scariest and toughest people in the world to beat the crap out of me!"

"You need to buck up, Cindy..." Penn said as he grabbed her and held her by her head and feet. "There's gotta be some way for you to get bigger, you're still 10."

"I've always been 10..." Cindy shrugged.

"Hmm... I got it!" Penn replied. "No, wait, wait a minute, I got it!...No, I don't."

"This may take a while." Cindy muttered.

"Come on, there's gotta be someway to make you big and strong..." Penn said before stretching her like she was taffy.

Cindy yelled out and groaned in pain.

"I mean, look at that mute girl, Autumn," Penn told her. "She's more tough than you."

"No way," Cindy replied. "She's only five-years-old."

"Oh, no?" Penn said as he turned her head around. "Look."

Cindy turned around and saw Autumn beating a punching bag so hard that it broke in half.

"It's pretty sad that a five-year-old is a lot more tough than you." Penn smirked while Cindy felt humiliated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Cindy walked away as she went back to the groceries. "Who wants to get all roughed up anyway?"

"Yeah, and sweaty." Penn said as he sat down and turned on the TV.

"Besides, I think we both know who's gonna win WrestleMania this year." Cindy smirked.

"Yeah." Penn laughed with her.

"John Cena/Kane." Penn and Cindy then said different names at the same time which made their eyes widen.

"Uh, you're wrong, Cin," Penn replied. "It's John Cena."

"Get real," Cindy scoffed. "Kane is a lot more strong and tough than Cena!"

"I never took you to be a wrestling fan anyway." Penn scoffed.

"Well, of course," Cindy took off her sweatshirt to show a Kane T-Shirt. "I'm a fan, see?"

"Well, whatever," Penn snorted. "I know that Cena could beat Kane with his eyes closed."

"Too bad we can't see the show in person..." Cindy folded her arms. "I hear that the winners of the WWE video game get a chance to visit WWE City."

Then suddenly, there was the ringing of a cell phone.

"Hello?" Cindy answered her phone.

 ** _'Hey, Cindy, are you busy?'_ **Brianna asked. 'Because I've got good news.'

"No, I'm not," Cindy replied. "What's up?"

 ** _'Would you like to come with us to WWE City?'_ **Brianna invited. **'Shaggy and Scooby won the video game contest.'**

"Oh, this is so sudden..." Cindy said. "My parents are out of town... I'm getting ready to watch WrestleMania, and-"

 _ **"It's okay if you don't want to..."**_ Brianna replied. ** _"I just thought you might like it since we enjoy your company so much."_**

"Aw~..." Cindy cooed.

 ** _'And we're allowed to bring guests as well,'_ **Brianna continued. ** _'I also heard that Spinelli is in town, so maybe she, Jo, and Autumn would like to come with us.'_**

Cindy's eyes widened in response to this.

Penn took Cindy's phone. "I'll be right there!" he said in a high voice.

 ** _"Cindy, your voice changed."_** Brianna replied.

"Uh, it's cuz, um, I'm growing?" Penn smiled nervously.

 ** _'Is she in?'_** Trent's voice asked.

 **'I guess so.'** Brianna shrugged.

"Can my smart, handsome, and awesome uncle come too?" Penn grinned innocently.

"Penn, give me that phone!" Cindy demanded.

 ** _'Umm... Sure?'_ **Brianna replied to the question.

"Great, see you then!" Penn smiled before hanging up and tossing the phone over his shoulder.

Cindy yelped and she ran after the phone, tripped, slid on the floor and then caught it in her hands. "Phew!" she sighed in relief about catching her phone before glaring to the man. "Penn, do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

"Yeah, we're going to WWE City." Penn smirked.

"Well... Yes, but Spinelli is going to be with us!" Cindy replied.

"I don't get why everybody's so scared of her." Penn shrugged.

"Because she can break anyone's spine within seconds." Cindy said like it was obvious.

"Whatever," Penn scoffed. "The point is that we're going to WWE City."

"I'll plan for your funeral when you disappoint the Big Red Monster." Cindy said as she took out a piece of paper.

"No way, Champ's gonna mop the floor with him!" Penn glared.

Penn and Cindy growled to each other.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, Brianna and Trent were heading out to Jo's place..._**

"There they are." Brianna told her boyfriend.

"Well, yeah, where else would they be?" Trent chuckled.

Sue came over with a tray of glasses of water for Jo, Spinelli, and Autumn after their workout.

"Thanks, Sue." Jo told her foster mother.

"Yeah, thanks, Aunt Sue." Spinelli added.

'Thank you, Mommy.' Autumn concluded.

Sue smiled to them and then looked over. "Oh, Brianna and Trent."

"Hi, ma'am." Trent smiled to Sue.

"Elvis and Detective Girl?" Jo asked once she saw the couple. "What are you doing here?"

"What's the coolest thing to ever happen to any of us?" Brianna asked with a smile.

"No more school ever?" Spinelli smirked.

"HA! Good one." Jo smirked back to her cousin.

"Actually, Shaggy and Scooby won a video game and they won a chance to visit WWE City." Brianna smiled.

"What?!" Jo and Spinelli replied. "No way!"

"Yes, way," Trent nodded. "We would like you three to come with us."

"Hmm... What's the catch?" Spinelli asked.

"No catch, we just need to know," Brianna replied. "Yes or no."

"Heck yeah, I'm in!" Jo agreed.

Autumn even nodded in agreement.

"Well... I'm in." Spinelli hesitated at first, but soon agreed to the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

"Great, we'll message you when it's time to go." Brianna said.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Spinelli smiled up to Jo.

"Oh, just be careful, Autumn," Sue warned the littlest one. "I'd hate to see anything happen to your adorable little face."

"Don't worry, Sue," Jo soothed her foster mother. "She'll be fine with us. If anyone wants to hurt her, they'll have to go through us first."

"All right." Sue smiled.

Autumn then hugged Sue with a quiet giggle.

"This is gonna be great for everyone." Trent smiled as he walked with Brianna.

* * *

"KANE!" Cindy glared.

"CENA!" Penn glared back.

"KANE!"

"CENA!"

"Oh, my God, what now?" Jo groaned.

"I'm getting angry again." Spinelli added.

"KANE!" Cindy glared.

"CENA!" Penn glared back.

"KANE!"

"CENA!"

"What's with you two?" Jo glared at the two.

"Jo, tell Penn that Kane is the best wrestler in the WWE!" Cindy glared back.

"No way!" Penn scoffed. "Jo, tell Cindy that Cena is way better than Kane!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

" **SHUT UP!** " Spinelli snapped at the both of them.

Penn and Cindy then stopped and sat like dogs.

"Sorry, Spinelli." Cindy muttered.

"Yeah, sorry." Penn added.

"Hm..." Jo and Spinelli shared a glare with each other.

"But Cindy started the whole thing." Penn muttered.

"I did not." Cindy glared.

"We don't care who started it, we're ending it!" Jo glared. "Besides, we're all gonna find out who's the best in WrestleMania this weekend."

"I know, won't it be cool?!" Cindy beamed.

"Me too," Penn replied. "It's Cena, right?"

"No, it's Kane, isn't it?" Cindy retorted.

"We'll see, but I wouldn't hold your breath." Jo smirked before wiggling Cindy's cheek aggressively.

"Ow!" Cindy yelped. "Jo, stop that, it hurts!"


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, everyone was getting ready to go to WWE City with Mystery Inc.

"Cena." Penn glared.

"KANE!" Cindy glared back.

"Shut your mouths up or I'll shut them for you!" Jo threatened.

Penn and Cindy grumbled to each other as they walked off together.

"Didn't those two get in a fight that got them banned from the grocery store?" Spinelli asked her cousin.

"They sure did." Jo nodded.

"It was Penn's fault." Cindy said.

"No, it was your fault." Penn replied.

" **THAT'S IT!** " Jo snapped and then wrapped her tendrils around Penn and Cindy's mouths which made them both muffle. "That's better."

"Totally, too bad you can't keep them this way." Spinelli smirked.

"I know," Jo replied before looking around for her little sister. "Say, where's Autumn?"

Autumn came out, wearing a pink one piece suit, a pair of black boots, and a purple mask.

"Aw, ain't she a doll?" Jo cooed. "All she needs is a kick butt name."

Cindy muffled and then pointed to her mouth.

"Quiet, Butler, I'm trying to think." Jo told her.

Cindy groaned in response.

"What could be a good name for you?" Spinelli wondered about her little cousin being a wrestler.

Penn removed the tendril with a smirk. "How about the Mute Brute?"

"Penn, that is... The smartest thing you've ever said..." Jo commented.

"Really?" Penn smiled before getting defensive. "Wait a minute, that wasn't sarcasm, was it?"

"No." Jo replied.

"Was that sarcasm...?" Penn asked.

"NO!" Jo glared. "Don't ruin the moment!"

"I'm smart, Cindy." Penn smirked.

Cindy muffled and pointed to her mouth again.

"What is it, Cindy?" Spinelli asked as she took off her cousin's tendril.

"Phew!" Cindy breathed in relief. "I never thought I'd say this without being scared, but thanks, Spinelli."

"Uh, you're welcome..." Spinelli shrugged.

"As long as we don't see Eva and that cousin of hers, I'll be fine." Jo scoffed.

"I hate to jinx anything, but say it and it'll happen..." Cindy advised. "But I agree, Eva is more unpleasant to be around and I'm not sure how to feel about Rigali."

"Never mention that name in front of me." Spinelli warned.

"Sorry, Spinelli." Cindy said after getting scared.

Jo and Spinelli then let Penn and Cindy go so they could get ready.

* * *

Spinelli decided to wear the outfit she wore for summer wrestling camp.

"That suits you." Jo smirked to her cousin.

"Thanks, so, what about you?" Spinelli asked. "What're you gonna wear?"

"I don't know..." Jo scratched her chin.

"There must be something for you to wear," Spinelli pondered. "Hmm..."

Jo and Spinelli looked in the closet together to decide what to wear.

"Say, what's this?" Spinelli asked before she pulled out a costume. "Isn't this the outfit that Shadow Wolf wears?"

"Oh, wow, how'd that get in there?" Jo asked innocently.

"Jo, are you Shadow Wolf?" Spinelli suspiciously asked her cousin.

"Umm..." Jo stammered in response.

"Tell me the truth..." Spinelli folded her arms.

"You hate liars, you get that from me," Jo chuckled. "But yeah, I am, and I trust you not to tell anyone."

"Yeah, I'm not Randall." Spinelli laughed.

"You, Justine, and Autumn are the only ones who know." Jo told her younger cousin.

"Thanks for telling me." Spinelli told her cousin.

"Hey, don't sweat it." Jo patted her on the head playfully.

"Now, time to get you a wrestling costume." Spinelli decided.

"I think I already got it." Jo replied.

"Really?" Spinelli asked. "That's great, where is it?"

"Hold on," Jo said before going back into the room and then came back out in a new outfit which was a grey one piece suit, black gloves, grey boots, a green mask, and a blue cape. "Whatya think?"

"I like it," Spinelli replied. "But what's the cape for?"

"Nothing," Jo shrugged. "Capes are just cool to wear."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, outside..._**

"Face it, Cindy," Penn told the young girl. "Cena is better than Kane."

"It's not the first time you've been wrong." Cindy smirked.

"Why, you!" Penn glared.

"Shut up!" Jo and Spinelli snapped as they came outside with Autumn.

"Sorry." Penn and Cindy muttered.

"You better, otherwise..." Jo glared before she used her finger to cut across her throat in a threatening way.

Cindy gulped and nodded with a salute. "Yes, sir!"

"We'll behave," Penn replied. "Say, what's with the cape?"

"Because I wanna have it," Jo glared. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh, I hope you don't run into Edna Mode," Cindy said as she took out a superhero magazine about the superhero costume fashion designer. "She doesn't like capes."

"How come?" Jo asked.

"A teenage superhero girl named Stratogale died because her cape got snagged into a jet turbine." Cindy explained.

"That was just one hero..." Jo shrugged.

"There's more..." Cindy replied.

"Whatever." Jo shrugged it off.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Cindy warned.

"If you were me you wouldn't be afraid of your own shadow." Jo scoffed.

"Well, I'm not afraid of everything." Cindy defended.

"Not even me?" Spinelli asked.

"Or me?" Jo added.

"I'm afraid of you guys." Cindy gulped.

"That's better." Jo and Spinelli smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Cindy and Penn then zipped off back home to get ready to go to WWE City.

"I disagree, Cindy," Shelly said as she was doing some work.

"HA!" Penn smirked at Cindy.

"You too, Penn." Shelly then said.

"HA HA!" Cindy smirked back at Penn.

"I actually like Dwayne Johnson..." Shelly purred.

"Say what?!" Penn and Cindy replied.

"Do you smell what The Rock is cooking?" Shelly quoted before giggling. "Oh, that gets me every time... Cindy, I love your father dearly, but Dwayne Johnson awakens parts in me that haven't been woken since you were conceived."

"TMI, Mom, TMI," Cindy shuddered. "Well, we better get packing. Let's go, Penn!"

"Okay." Penn shrugged.

* * *

After about fifteen-to-twenty minutes later, Penn and Cindy came back outside with their luggage, and waited for Mystery Inc with Jo, Spinelli, and Autumn.

"Aww... Look at Autumn," Cindy cooed. "She looks so adorable in that wrestling outfit."

Autumn smiled up to Cindy.

"Does someone want a huggy?" Cindy held out her arms.

Autumn then grabbed Cindy and judo-flipped her.

"Hey!" Cindy pouted as she spit out some dirt and grass.

Autumn giggled and clapped.

"Jo, she's your sister, do something about this!" Cindy told the jockette.

"All right... Autumn," Jo said firmly at first before smiling. "That was awesome!"

"What?!" Cindy yelped. "Did you not see what she just did to me? I mean, come on! Spinelli, back me up!"

"That was awesome." Spinelli laughed as she high-fived her foster cousin.

"I'm just glad Drell didn't see that." Cindy groaned.

* * *

 ** _In the Netherworld..._**

"Oh, man, that was so hilarious," Drell laughed. "Butler is really pathetic."

* * *

 ** _Back in the City..._**

The Mystery Machine pulled up and picked up the guests who were coming with them.

"Aww... You are so adorable." Daphne gushed to the little girl.

"This is my little sister, Autumn." Jo introduced.

Autumn smiled as she helped herself into the van.

"Come on, Cindy, we're not gonna get to WWE City with you laying around all day!" Penn scoffed.

"Ugh... I'm coming, I'm coming!" Cindy replied.

"Can I hold her?" Daphne asked Jo about Autumn. "Can I? Can I?"

"Sure." Jo smiled.

"Come here~" Daphne cooed as she hugged Autumn before having the little girl sit on her lap. "You may call me Aunt Daphne, now, how old are you, sweetie?"

Autumn held up five fingers.

"Five? Oh, you're a big girl!" Daphne giggled.

Autumn nodded back to her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Daphne asked once she realized that the girl wasn't speaking to her.

"She was born a mute," Jo explained. "She can't talk to us."

"Aww... Poor little thing..." Daphne cooed to Autumn.

* * *

"Is everyone set to go?" Fred asked the others.

"Wait for me!" Cindy cried out.

"Hurry up!" Penn told her.

Cindy finally climbed up into the Mystery Machine and they drove off.

"Well, it's about damn time." Penn told her impatiently.

Cindy firmly pouted to him.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Spinelli cheered. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming."

Penn then pinched her arm in response.

"Hey, Wise Guy!" Spinelli glared.

"She did it." Penn pointed to Cindy in blame.

"Bullcrap, I saw that." Spinelli scoffed.

"Uh, then, you must need to wear glasses." Penn suggested nervously.

"Why, you..." Spinelli glared.

"Spinelli, no!" Cindy pleaded.

"Chill out, it's just a joke." Penn defended.

"Your life's a joke." Spinelli huffed.

Penn grumbled in response.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bit of a long drive to WWE City.

"So, you got the high score, huh?" Jo smirked to Scooby. "Didn't think ya had it in ya."

"I can't believe that a dog won this trip," Penn commented. "How bizarre."

"Stranger things have happened..." Cindy shrugged.

"I just wonder if we'll see Beanie's aunt," Jo said, referring to Meg. "I hear her Aunt Karen is the wrestler 'Heavy Flo'."

"Oh, yeah, Karen," Cindy remembered. "Meg told me about her and the time she visited for Thanksgiving."

Jo laughed. "Serves her dad right, I hear Karen used to bully Peter all the time."

"Oh, that's mean..." Cindy frowned before looking shifty. "But I guess he deserves it, he's a terrible father and husband to his family."

"I would never do that to my kids." Penn said.

"Bull! Crap!" Cindy, Jo, and Spinelli glared in disagreement.

"Hey, I'm nice to my kids, Charlie and Sally." Penn replied.

Cindy groaned and shook her head at him.

"What?" Penn asked.

"You don't even know your own kids' names." Spinelli scoffed.

"This is a bigger disappointment than you being in that Adam Sandler movie." Cindy said to Penn.

"What kind of dad are you?" Jo scolded Penn.

"Better than yours..." Penn muttered.

"Gotta give him that..." Jo muttered back. "At least he never hurt his wife."

"Yeah, 'cuz she'd threaten to cut his ponytail off." Cindy giggled.

"Oh, boy." Jo groaned while Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"By the way, why were you in that Adam Sandler movie?" Cindy asked. "He wasn't even funny in that one!"

"You wanna know why?" Penn asked.

"Yes!" Cindy begged.

"I lost a bet..." Penn admitted.

"I knew it..." Cindy smirked.

"No, you didn't." Penn told her.

"I was gonna say that or you were drunk, but you say you've never drank alcohol in your life." Cindy shrugged.

"You're damn right I don't." Penn replied.

"Stop cursing!" Cindy pouted. "My mom said-"

"Butler?" Jo asked.

"Yes, Jo?"

"Nobody cares."

Cindy frowned and flopped in the back of the van in defeat.

* * *

"You are so cute, Autumn~" Daphne cooed to the little girl. "Yes, you are... Yes, you are... Isn't she cute, you guys? Aww, look, she's sleeping!"

"Glad you two are getting along." Jo smiled to Daphne.

"She is just so darn cute!" Daphne beamed. "I just wanna eat her up!"

Autumn yawned and then fell asleep.

"Awww... Isn't that cute?" Daphne cooed.

"Cena is gonna win this one, Cindy." Penn mumbled.

"No way, Penn, it's gonna be Kane." Cindy replied.

The others did their best to ignore Penn and Cindy all the way to WWE City.

"Does anyone have any duct tape so I can tape their mouths shut?" Spinelli asked the others out of annoyance.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Fred promised.

Penn and Cindy soon fell asleep after arguing with each other about John Cena and Kane.

"It's about damn time." Jo muttered as Penn and Cindy fell asleep at long last.

"I know." Spinelli agreed.

Autumn was still sleeping on Daphne's, lap but she was squirming a little bit as she was having a nightmare.

"Uh, Jo, I think your little sister needs you." Daphne worriedly told the jockette.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"I think she's having a nightmare." Daphne guessed.

"Bring here here." Jo told the redheaded girl.

Daphne then held Autumn out to Jo.

Jo then took her little sister. "Autumn, what's up?" she frowned in concern.

 **'I dreamed about Eva and a very big guy with tubes and a mask on hurting you.'** Autumn fearfully told her big sister.

"Is she all right?" Daphne frowned worriedly.

"Yeah, she's all right," Jo told her. "I'm gonna talk to her about it."

"Okay." Daphne said before turning back around.

Fred put some music on in the front seats to tune out Jo and Autumn so they could talk in private. Cindy appeared to be sucking her thumb while sleeping on Penn's big stomach as Jo decided to talk with her little sister.

* * *

"You said Eva and a very big masked guy with tubes on him?" Jo asked her little sister.

Autumn nodded back in response.

"Well, it was just a dream, so try not to worry too much about it," Jo comforted. "Besides, Eva's back in the city and we're going to a different one, so we won't see her and if we do, I'll pound her into a bloody pulp."

 **'But what about that big guy in tubes who was hurting you?'** Autumn asked.

"It was just a dream, Autumn, no one is hurting either of us." Jo soothed as she hugged Autumn in comfort.

Autumn sniffled and smiled before she then fell asleep in her big sister's arms. Jo gently stroked Autumn's hair while humming an old lullaby to soothe her fears and worries.


	5. Chapter 5

As Fred was driving, Shaggy and Scooby were eating dozens of boxes filled with Scooby Snax.

"Uh... Does Shaggy know he's eating dog biscuits?" Spinelli asked her cousin.

"That's just how he is, he'll eat just about anything." Jo shrugged.

"He's like a garbage disposal." Spinelli commented.

"You could say that." Jo chuckled in agreement.

The cousins laughed at that a little together. Velma took out a book to read as she wasn't very interested in coming to W.W.E City unlike Shaggy and Scooby who were very excited. Shaggy began to act like an announcer as he then grabbed a Scooby Snack.

Cindy woke up later and yawned and stretched. "Are we there yet?" she asked. "I need some fresh air."

"Not yet, Butler." Jo told her.

"Can we stop though real quick?" Cindy asked.

"Fred?" Jo then asked the driver.

* * *

The Mystery Machine soon came to a stop.

"Ah, thank you, Fred." Cindy said as she came out of the van and took a quick stretch of her legs.

Penn came out to stretch with Cindy. "Cena..."

"Kane!" Cindy glared.

"Why are you friends with those two?" Spinelli complained to her cousin.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jo rolled her eyes before she checked on Autumn.

Autumn smiled peacefully as she was sleeping.

"Aww... That's much better." Jo smiled down to her sleeping little sister.

"Hey, I wonder if that masked wrestling school will take her," Spinelli chuckled. "I heard about this school where kids go to learn masked wrestling, it's called the Foremost World Renowned International School of Lucha."

"Maybe," Jo shrugged. "I don't know for sure."

"I just know I'm totally ready for WWE City, especially after that summer at Wrestling Camp," Spinelli smirked. "You should've seen Gelman's face when I pile drived him right in front of everybody during the campfire."

"That was pretty funny." Jo laughed in memory.

"I sure showed him, that'll teach him for messin' with Gus." Spinelli smirked.

"So, you ready for fifth grade?" Jo asked.

"Sort of," Spinelli replied. "I just can't believe it though, I'll be in the fifth grade soon."

"Pretty soon you'll be the same age as me." Jo teased.

"Jeez, take it easy with that," Spinelli told her cousin. "You're gonna sound like my mom."

"Oh, well, I know you're gonna love Halloween," Jo replied. "It is your favorite time of the year."

"Yeah," Spinelli smiled in excitement. "The best holiday ever."

"Aw, man, I gotta pee!" Penn yelped as he ran out the van and stood by a tree, unzipping his pants. "Aw, sweet relief..."

It was a peaceful night for the most part so far as they were almost to W.W.E City.

* * *

Jo decided to practice some moves with Spinelli while the Mystery Inc gang kept an eye on Autumn for her, though mostly Daphne since she was so attached to the little girl. Penn and Cindy, of course, were still arguing about who was better, and everyone just tuned them out.

"I can't believe a little bed wetter like you likes Kane," Penn scoffed to Cindy. "If anything, I'd imagine he'd make you be scared out of your underwear before you end up in college!"

"Some people like things out of their comfort zones," Cindy replied. "My mom likes Orange is the New Black."

"You're scared of your own shadow!" Penn retorted.

"At least I'm not scared of puppets." Cindy muttered.

The two stuck their tongue out at each other.

Cindy then walked away and stood by the van as she took deep breaths of fresh air. "Ah, fresh air~..."

"You're getting good, Spin," Jo approved of her cousin. "Real good."

"I learn from the best," Spinelli replied. "Who knows? Maybe I can even beat up Eva."

"Don't get my hopes up, but I'd pay to see that." Jo chuckled.

"I hope that does happen," Spinelli laughed. "I'll whomp her to the ground!"

Jo laughed at that joke and then smirked.

"Such a little angel," Daphne cooed to Autumn. "Isn't she cute, Fred?"

"She is." Fred agreed.

"Poor thing," Trent frowned. "She's shivering."

"We've got some blankets in the back that she can use." Fred offered.

Daphne came to the back doors and took out a few blankets for Autumn to comfort her.

"So maternal, Daph." Brianna smiled.

"You're going to be a great mom." Trent added in.

"Aw, thank you." Daphne smiled back to them.

"Mom?" Fred blushed nervously at the mention of his girlfriend becoming a mother. Everyone just giggled at that and Fred and Daphne just blushed very hard. "Umm... Well... I..."

"Love and romance." Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you have a crush on TJ since Kindergarten?" Jo teased her cousin.

Spinelli didn't say anything, but looked away and blushed while Jo was still smirking.

"I knew it." Jo smirked to her cousin.

"Well, I heard that you had a crush on that Brick MacArthur guy, now is that true?" Spinelli retorted.

"That is a different story and you know it!" Jo warned.

"So?" Spinelli smirked.

"Okay, fine, maybe a little, he was good competition and wasn't an idiot or a jerk unlike most of the other guys I've met before I found Justine." Jo defended.

"How long have you had a crush on Justine?" Spinelli asked.

Jo just blushed and didn't say anything.

"Well?" Spinelli smirked since the tables were turned between the two of them.

Jo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ever since the night I first met her."

"Really?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah, I thought that she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life." Jo replied.

"Well, she is pretty, though I don't swing that way." Spinelli replied.

"I told you about how we met, right?" Jo asked.

"I don't think you did." Spinelli replied.

"Well, this is gonna be crazy." Jo warned.'

"Lay it on me." Spinelli insisted.

"Well, it was a bit sometime since I was bitten," Jo replied. "I decided to go out for the night as I was thinking about my life over... I was pretty mad at Sue and Sylvester back then."

"I guess this was before you sent Sylvester running." Spinelli chuckled.

"Yep," Jo nodded. "Anyway, I saw a cute and innocent girl was running away and looked very scared and was running away from a real jerk and I knew it couldn't be good. I could sense goodness and pureness in her soul."

"Who was the guy?" Spinelli asked.

"Hunter Dastardly," Jo informed. "The nephew of Dick Dastardly."

"I heard about him being a real jerk," Spinelli recognized the name. "So, what happened next then?"

"What do you think?" Jo smirked. "I scared the crap outta him and made him never go near Justine again if he knew what was good for him..." she then groaned. "Of course, that advice went ignored for a while and I'm sure it still will if I'm not careful enough to protect the love of my life."

"So, I guess after that, you guys started dating?" Spinelli assumed.

"Well, I didn't know that she loved me until the next day at school," Jo explained. "She came up to me and kissed me."

"She just walked up and kissed you like that?" Spinelli asked.

"No," Jo shook her head. "She said 'Thank you' first and then hugged me and said that she feels safe around me and then... Sparks began to fly when we kissed. It was amazing."

"I hear about that a lot," Spinelli replied. "Mom and Dad always told me when they first met and had their first date, it hit them like lightning."

"How about you and Twister?" Jo asked then.

"Funny that you should mention that," Spinelli replied. "I was beating up his cousins who were real jerks and surprisingly enough to me, Lars wasn't doing it and he wasn't up to it, because by now, he knows not to mess with me."

"Which cousins of his did you beat?" Jo asked, mostly knowing about Twister's cousin named Cilo who was quite popular with the boys of Nicktropolis.

"They were siblings," Spinelli explained. "Alejandro and Maya Burromeurto."

"Did you say Burromeurto?" Jo asked.

"You know them?" Spinelli asked back.

"Oh, heck yeah I do." Jo replied.

"How?" Spinelli asked.

"It's a long story." Jo said before looking to see that it was time to get back on the van.

"Okay, everyone!" Fred called out. "Get back in the van and let's keep going!"

* * *

Everyone then got in the van, and Jo looked over and saw that Autumn was waking up.

"Hey, kiddo, were almost there." Jo told her little sister.

Autumn crawls up to the Jockette and hugged her which made everyone smile at that moment.

"I gotta admit, Jo, you're a great sister to Autumn," Trent said to the jockette. "She's very lucky to have someone like you."

"Yeah, I feel lucky to have her too," Jo agreed as she hugged her little sister. "And if anyone messes with her, they will have to answer to me."

"And me!" Spinelli firmly added.

Penn and Cindy gulped in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

The van soon continued to WWE City. Unknown to them, there was a raccoon in the middle of the road.

"Fred, watch out!" Brianna cried out.

Fred then swerved to drive away from the raccoon and ended up making the van spin on the road. The raccoon sat down and then ate its fish as the van was just overhead of it, but it didn't seem to be scared or worried. The van then spun out of control and soon crashed.

"Is everyone okay?" Trent asked out of concern.

"Fine..." Cindy groaned as she was now on top of Penn.

"Get off of me!" Penn glared up at Cindy and grabbed a hold of her tiny body.

"Ow, Penn!" Cindy yelped. "You're hurting me!"

"Sorry." Penn replied.

"Is Autumn okay?" Brianna asked in worry.

Autumn gave a thumb's up.

"She's cool." Jo told the others.

"Quick, everyone out of the van!" Trent said.

Everyone soon got out of the Mystery Machine and looked at the bad condition of the van.

"Man, that's a shame." Penn commented as he stood by Cindy with folded arms.

"Yeah, it looks like we're stuck." Fred added in agreement.

"What do we do now?" Brianna asked.

A bright light was flashing and they all saw a car and a figure running.

"Look, there's a car!" Daphne pointed out. "Maybe they can help us."

"Well now, this ain't a good place for a breakdown." The driver told the others with a small smile.

"Can we help you kids out?" The hooded man asked before he pulled down his hood to reveal himself.

" **JOHN CENA!** " Shaggy and Scooby beamed. "Whoa!"

Penn then screamed like a fan girl and soon passed out from excitement.

"Is he okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Cindy shrugged.

"Okay..." John blinked. "Looks like you kids ran into some trouble."

"This ain't safe, Champ," The driver told the wrestler. "We better keep movin'."

"Calm down, Cookie." John told him.

"I'm just saying," Cookie replied as he got out of the car. "It isn't safe at night with the bear trouble and all, that's why Ruben, my nephew, and I have been following the superstars on their jog."

Ruben soon came out of the car and waved to everyone. "Hi."

"Kinda reminds me of Ryan from the Ridonculous Race." Cindy commented.

"Well, these kids aren't going anywhere while their van is stuck," John replied as he was going to help. "This shouldn't take long."

"What's he gonna do?" Daphne asked sarcastically. "Lift the van up from the ditch?"

"Wow, the John Cena!" Jo beamed as even she was excited. "It's quite an honor to meet ya, can I help you with this van situation?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind the help." John allowed.

"Awesome." Jo replied.

John soon took off his sweatshirt. Penn then fainted again from his fan boy mannerisms and landed on top of Cindy.

"And there goes my pelvis." Cindy muffled.

Daphne smiled and fell in love with John and dreamed about her and John together while Shaggy and Scooby dreamed about them being muscular just like John, with an audience cheering their names. Jo and John soon worked together to pull the van out of the ditch with near superhuman strength.

"Cool!" Fred smiled as he then took a picture of John.

* * *

"Those are some muscles you got there, young man." John smiled to Jo.

"Thanks, I do a lot of training." Jo smirked.

"I didn't know that WWE superstars were so hot-" Daphne complimented John. "I mean strong! I mean strong..."

Scooby saw a raccoon from before was stealing a box of Scooby Snax. The raccoon blinked and Scooby growled and chased after it.

"Scooby, wait, come back!" Trent called out.

"Oh, no." Brianna frowned about the cowardly Great Dane.

"Scooby!" Daphne called out. "Scooby!"

Everyone then began to chase after the cowardly Great Dane.

* * *

"Scoob, no!" Shaggy cried out.

Scooby growled and barked as he chased after the raccoon. The raccoon then hid behind the tree and stuck his foot out which made Scooby trip over it and fell on the bush, into the spider web, and rolled over before then hitting his head on the tree and fell down.

"Scooby-Doo, where are you?!" Shaggy cried out for his best friend.

Brianna and Trent panted as they both had been out of breath with Shaggy. A monster soon came behind the three of them. The trio then turned around and instantly looked scared.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped. "A m-m-monster!"

The monster looked scared too, but it was actually just Scooby in an unintentional disguise. "A ronster? Rhere? Rhere?!"

"Oh, it's just Scooby." Brianna smiled to the cowardly Great Dane.

"Phew!" Trent breathed in relief. "That was close, you scared us there for a second, boy."

"Oh, Scooby, you had me worried." Shaggy smiled before hugging the cowardly Great Dane.

They all then heard a gunshot which made Shaggy jump into Scooby's arms.

"Ooh, that sounded like a gun." Brianna winced nervously.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Jo, did you hear that?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah," Jo replied. "Sounded like a gunshot."

An older man with gray hair and sunglasses glared as he held a shotgun while the raccoon crawled to perch on his shoulder. "What're you all doing in my woods?" The man glared to Shaggy, Scooby, Brianna, and Trent.

"Um... Leaving?" Shaggy replied nervously.

"What he said." Trent agreed.

"Sorry for disturbing you, sir." Brianna added.

"Hey, now, they're new in town, Baynard," Cookie told the man. "The dog, the long-haired fellows, and the little lady didn't mean to trespass. They're just fans come for the WWE!"

"They all come for that," The man sneered. "And the more they come, the hungrier they make the beast."

The raccoon growled at Autumn which made the little girl so scared that she hid behind her big sister.

"The Reast?" Scooby asked nervously.

"The Beast called WWE City," Baynard glared slightly before cuddling his raccoon. "Every day, it eats up more and more of our land! But not for long, 'cuz there is a storm a-comin'. And we're gonna watch it blow you all out of here, like dead leaves."

"D-Dead?" Cindy gulped.

"A beast?" Jo scoffed. "We're supposed to be scared of that? Well, Jo Elliot doesn't back up away from a challenge."

"Me neither." Spinelli added.

The man took out his gun and shot against the sky. "Now, **GET OFF MY PROPERTY!** "

"Okay, okay, we're going." Spinelli replied.

"Grouchy old geezer." Jo muttered.

* * *

They then left and were back on the road.

"Ah, don't let that old man spook ya," Ruben told the others. "He isn't what you call a people person."

"Oh, I can see that." Jo replied.

"Definitely." Cindy added in agreement.

"Still, it's not right," John replied before handing out tickets to the group. "Can I make it up to you by offering VIP seats to our live event tonight, would you be interested?"

"Hear that, Cindy?" Penn smirked as he picked up Cindy and shook her in excitement. "VIP seats to see John Cena!"

"I think I just blacked out there for a sec..." Cindy groaned in pain.

"Pinch me, Cindy, I must be dreaming~" Penn beamed.

Cindy then pinched Penn in the arm.

"OW!" Penn winced. "Dang, Cindy, that hurt!"

Cindy smirked as she didn't even feel sorry. Penn growled and then chased after Cindy who ran away from the magician.

Jo soon came between them and separated them. "Break it up, you guys."

Cindy blew raspberry at Penn while making faces to make him mad.


End file.
